


Have you ever danced with a corpse in the pale moonlight

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Japanese Culture, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, The Author Regrets Nothing, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Viktor is the corpse bride, based on fanart, does it count as character death when everyone already knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri would do anything to get out of his marriage..... this was not what he expected.Update: Now with fan art in the last chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from the stunning artwork of kyyhky: http://kyyhky.tumblr.com/post/158724910885/i-got-invited-to-yoiauzine-and-i-immediately-got
> 
> I may continue this solely because I do have a happy ending for both my main characters in mind which is the big issue with doing this fusion.

In a modest house on a modest street in England 23 year old Yuuri Katsuki practices his dancing for what he’s sure will be one of the last times in his life. Dancing is not a masculine sport, in fact many would refuse to even consider it a sport at all. Yuuri’s fiance is one such woman; not that he’d know that yet, he’s never met her. Downstairs he can hear his parents finishing getting ready, it’s almost time then. The Katsuki’s own one of the last respectable hotels in town, needless to say Yuuri has gotten a small number of proposals in his life. The reason his family accepted this one though was simple, Yuuri knew he was far past the age he should be wed and it was beginning to reflect poorly on his family. The last thing he wanted to bring any hardship to his family so he impulsively decided he’d agree to the next proposal that came in, now he wished he’d gone over some of the previous ones. 

“Yuuri it’s almost time for the rehearsal.” Hiroko stood in the doorway to Yuuri’s room. The young man came to meet her, dragging his feet in a very undignified manner. She cupped his cheek and pulled his gaze to meet hers,

“You don’t have to do this, Yuuri we will love you either way.” Which is exactly why he had to, he placed his hand over hers and tried to force a smile. She tilted her head at him and pat his cheek. He stepped past her and headed down to the carriage.

~~~~~~~

“Is he wearing a dress?” The woman sneered, her husband placed a hand on her elbow,

“Be careful, if it is a custom for them we don’t want to insult them and ruin this.” If anything the woman’s lip curled further.

“It’s a terrible day for the wedding.” She snipped,

“It’s a sad, sad state of affairs we’re in-”

“That has led to this ominous wedding.” She placed a hand over her eyes, 

“How could our family have come to this?” They both turned back to the window,

“To marry off our daughter to the nouveau riche.”

“And foreigners at that, how scandalous.” He checked his pocket watch.

“Oh it couldn’t be worse!” She could just imagine the gossip now.

“Couldn’t be worse?” He husband echoed, “I’m afraid I disagree, they could be bankrupt aristocracy without a penny to their name just like you and me.” The empty safe that stood behind a portrait seemed to mock them with it’s emptiness. 

“Oh dear.” A few more minutes of fretting led them to their daughters door. She sat before her vanity, corsets laced and drumming her fingers on the table.

“It’s almost time.” The young woman sighed,

“He’s late. If he’s as breakable as the rumors claim that will be easy to fix.”

~~~~~~

“Deep breaths Yuuri, who knows maybe this woman will be your greatest love.”

Yuuri highly doubted that but he indulged his parents,

“That is certainly a possibility.” They sat in silence until Phichit’s awful cough kicked in. The boy had been sick since Yuuri’s family took him in, he was Yuuri’s only friend.

“Phichit! Have you been taking your medication?” Yuuri called momentarily forgetting his anxiety.

“Yes mom!” The younger man called back, the heads of the Katsuki family chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Staring up at the door to his fiance’s home Yuuri heard a tiny voice in the back of his mind screaming ‘RUN’, he knew he couldn’t that to his family though so he shook himself and forced his legs to stay still when the door opened.

Yuuri and his family stepped inside his parents greeting hers warmly, they did not seem pleased. When they introduced Yuuri he stepped forward and bowed low just as an excuse to not see their disapproving sneers.

“We’ll be taking tea in the west drawing room.” She announces and together his fiances parents depart leaving his parents to share a slightly worried look before following them.” Yuuri lingers behind.

His anxiety is acting up again, Yuuri hurriedly sits down elbow whacking the piano causing several disharmonious notes to ring out. Seeking a distraction Yuuri plinks out a few keys but has no idea how to play. He supposes learning piano would have been a good idea, a skill to have at parties that was socially acceptable, unlike dancing. He glances to the side dejectedly and starts when he sees skirts next to him. He looks up into the cold eyes of his fiance.

“Do forgive me!” He blurts out jumping from the chair, he bows slightly to her in apology. He hears her make a disgusted noise in the back of her throat and wishes more than anything he’d looked at a few of the other proposals.

“You will be wearing a suit for the wedding correct?” Yuuri jerks straight in surprise, he’d always dreamed of wearing his montsuki on his wedding day in a traditional ceremony. But it seemed that would no longer be the case.

“I have one if that is what my lady requests.” She sniffs at him, eying his formal kimono with disdain and Yuuri feels his heart shatter. “Come it’s time for the rehearsal.” And with that she walks away.

~ 3 hours later ~

“Master Katsuki, from the beginning again.” The old pastor could be related to this family with how often he sneered at Yuuri, “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” He gives Yuuri a scathing look, “Let’s try it again.”

“Y-yes sir.” Yuuri wishes he could die, just let lightning strike him down right here and now,

“With this candle...this candle...this candle...” that won’t light! As if things could get any worse, he turned and noticed his parents giving him concerned looks.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the candle was lit but the second he moved his arm it blew out. Yuuri heaved a sigh and tried not to scream.

“Continue!” The pastor barked,

The doorbell rang out startling everyone, the butler dashed out to get it. 

“Let’s just pick it up at the candle bit.” The pastor growled out.

The butler returned and handed a card to his fiancee's father,

“A Lord Leroy sir.” Before anyone else could speak a man walked in. 

“I haven’t a head for dates, apparently I’m a day early for the ceremony.” He was tall and slick, the picture of an English gentleman.

Yuuri watched his future in-laws mutter amongst themselves before calling for a chair to accommodate the young Lord.

“Do carry on.” Leroy gestured as if another person to witness Yuuri’s humiliation was no big deal.

“Let's try it again, shall we, Master Katusuki?”

“Yes. Yes, sir. Certainly.” Yuuri stuttered.

“Right.” The pastor muttered,

“Right.” The pastor gestures to his hand, which is the wrong one to be holding the candle, “Oh, right! With this... This...”

 

“Hand.” Please just kill me now, Yuuri thinks.

 

“With this hand...I... With...”

 

“Three steps, three! Can you not count? Do you not wish to be married, Master Katsuki?” Yuuri wished to scream that he had taken only three steps but he was not that strong willed of a person.

 

“No! No.” He said instead gesturing wildly, his fiance’s response is sharp,

 

“You do not?” She demands, Yuuri...hesitates.

Whack!

“Did you even remember to bring the ring?” God they were still on this? Luckily Yuuri did and pulled it out, unfortunately his fingers were sweaty and the ring flew from his hand.

The room exploded into chaos as Yuuri chased down the ring, it was a family heirloom after all. Unfortunately for him his candle had actually managed to finally light, just in time to set his soon to be mother in laws dress on fire.

“Here!” Yuuri’s mom handed him her fan and quickly dispatched the fire with minimal damage to the fabric.

As soon as the disaster was over Yuuri felt all eyes on him, despite the concern in his parents eyes he couldn’t help but feel that they were disappointed in him. Unable to stay in that room a second longer, especially when it looked like the priest was about to hit him again, Yuuri ran.

His legs carried him outside the edge of town and into the wooded area that kept them isolated from the larger cities around them.

“Well, that couldn’t have gotten any worse.” Yuuri muttered, as if on cue he hears the bell of the town crier announcing his flight from the rehearsal. The young Japanese man threw his hands in the air and walked deeper into the wood. His kimono flowed across the ground stirring up leaves as he passed. 

Yuuri found a log to sit on and fingered the edge of his kimono,

“Is it so wrong to want a piece of _my_ culture involved in the wedding too?” He crossed his arms and buried his head in his knees, sniffling. His forehead bonked on something and pulling it out, realized he still had his mother's fan. Smiling a little to himself he unfolded it and fluttered it a bit, it smelled of home and comforted him greatly.

“If only I could find someone I could spend the rest of my days with, someone who meets me where I am. Who I want to make smile everyday, someone who...would accept a silly Japanese proposal like that.” Fanning himself Yuuri noticed a branch that looked kinda like a hand, laughing he takes the recovered wedding ring and sticks it on the correct ‘finger’, since they wear their rings on the right hand. 

“What do you say hmm, will you dance with me in the moonlight forever? Yuuri snorts at his words and leans back on his hand on the log feeling much better after crying. 

One moment the forest is full of quiet life, then the ground splits open and a figure seems to be clawing it’s way up from the very heart of the Earth.

Yuuri scrambles to his feet but the kimono gets caught on several branches and tears, the young man trips and stumbles scrabbling backwards until he finds himself sliding onto a frozen pond. The ghostly figure moves steadily toward him wholly unaffected by the ice that is currently keeping Yuuri from standing. 

The person shoves both fabric and hair away with an arm composed entirely of bone, and it’s a man. His silver hair tumbles past his shoulder in soft waves and his blue eyes seem to glow with concern. 

“Would it be too forward of me to say you may kiss the bride?” He smiled, Yuuri blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear JJ did not murder Viktor in this version


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri could hear the murmur of voices around him, his eyes began to flutter open when he heard the voice he thought he’d hallucinated.

“He must have fainted!” There was a hand supporting the back of his head as his vision swam. The skeletal man in front of him was close enough to be in focus but not much else. Yuuri then realized the corpse was wearing his glasses. He huffed and removed them before placing them on his own face trying to ignore the fact that the corpse’s pout was rather cute. He realized he was surrounded by corpses in various states of decay.

“Are...are you okay?” The man asked,

“You brought back a breather?!” A rather frightening man with a lot of eye makeup shrieked delightedly.

“Does he have a dead brother?” Giggled a girl with reddish hair and half the flesh on her face.

Before Yuuri could process the corpses he’d already seen suddenly there were three young girls climbing on him.

“Is this a dress?”  
“It’s so pretty!”  
He’s still soft.” They all declared poking and prodding him, one stole the fan from his sleeve and that finally got Yuuri to react.

“Please don’t!” He said reaching to grab the other half of the fan, “It’s my mothers.” Everyone began cooing at Yuuri then and the girls’ mother appeared and gathered them up. Yuuri knew her,

“Yuuko?” She and her daughters had died a few years ago in a carriage accident, she waved to him with a smile that said ‘we’ll talk later’. As he watched her walk past his gaze again focused on the silver haired man still kneeling beside him.

“A toast then!” A jovial voice cried out, the man was entirely bone and wore a black turtleneck with a grey blazer, “to the newlyweds! Ciao Ciao!” He and many others cheered raising glasses, Yuuri turned back to the beautiful man.

“Newlyweds?” He asked, the man’s smile was shaped like a heart as he flung himself into Yuuri’s arms.

“After such a beautiful proposal how could I say no!” Yuuri was still laying on the floor, propped up on his elbows...with a corpse wrapped around him.

“Wait what?”

“And you knew I was a dancer oh Yuuri you’re so wonderful. I’d be blushing if I still could.” The man had his hands pressed to his cheeks like he was a blushing school child. Yuuri fell back to the floor.

“Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.” He muttered banging his head against the ground. He hears steps next to his head and turns to see a very expensive pair of shoes fairly close to his face.

“Bonjour.” The man puured in a thick accent. He offered a hand to Yuuri who took it and let himself be hauled up, then the man grabbed his ass. “You’ve got a good one here.” he winked to the silver-haired man. Yuuri blushed and turned to help the other man up, the heart-shaped smile he received again was very....adorable.

“I am Chris, I will be in charge of creating your wedding feast.” Beside Yuuri the man's eye popped out and a green maggot crawled out.

“I heard food.” The maggot said trying to look like an angry cat even though he was practically drooling. Yuuri took a step back in shock as his...husband, slapped a hand over his eye socket and gave a shaky laugh of,

“Maggots” Yuuri was gripping the counter of the bar behind him while his legs shook. He was surrounded by smiling corpses, people smiling and some looking even slightly familiar, it was a bit much for Yuuri to take in.

“E-e-excuse me!” And with that he bolted again. Yuuri only made it outside the bar before collapsing into a panic attack. He only had about a minute to himself before he heard footsteps move outside the bar, he could hear people singing back inside.

“Oh Yuuri.” The man sighed, he sat down and pulled Yuuri to his chest. The Japanese man buried his face in his husbands shoulder and tried not hyperventilate. 

~~~~~~~~

The Katsuki’s returned home shortly after their son fled, as soon as they closed the door their daughter appeared,

“Where’s Yuuri?”

“He’s not here?” Hiroko asked, Mari shook her head.

“Why would he be?” Mari’s father took her hand and led them to their dining room, he made sure his wife was comfortable before making a pot of tea for everyone. When he returned Hiroko was filling Mari in on what had happened,

“...and then when I looked up after her dress was out Yuuri was gone. I had assumed he came back here. Needless to say the engagement is off, it seems that Lord Leroy and Yuuri’s ex-fiancee really hit it off.” Mari snorted and lit her pipe, she puffed on it for a moment before sighing,

“Is it wrong to say I’m glad?” Hiroko smiled and pat her hand.

“No my child, to be honest I’m relieved too. It hurt my heart to know that boy would be so miserable with her, but you know how your brother gets.” Before anyone could say anything else the door opened and closed, they all turned hoping to see Yuuri but instead were greeted by Minako, their family friend and Yuuri’s dance teacher.

“So what’s this I hear about Yuuri disappearing into the woods with some ‘mystery woman’?”

“Mystery woman?” The Katsuki’s asked.

“Yeah the town crier was going through the streets saying Yuuri had been spotted out by the pond being carried into the woods by some mystery woman.”

“Yuuri’s been kidnapped?!” Mari cried, she stood from the table and adjusted her clothes before turning to everyone else, “We’re going to look for him right?” And then everyone burst into action.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Come, Yuuri.” Yuuri let himself be pulled to his feet, “Come, zvezda moya” He repeated and tugged Yuuri along. 

“If you ask me, your new boyfriend is kinda jumpy.” Yuri murmured as he watched Yuuri from just outside the edge of Viktor’s ear.

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my husband.” The man sighed as he looked at the ring on his finger. Yuuri was still looking rather panicked so as they passed the second hand shop he nudged his little husband.

“Watch this.” he said, he waved to one of the barrels of hands and some waved back very happily, others made heart symbols or did several variations of jazz hands. 

Yuuri’s laugh could restart his heart he decided. At one point Otabek, Yuri’s widow friend, settled on Yuuri’s shoulder. He startled upon hearing the deep voice so close to him and almost whipped the spider off accidentally. He apologized and even blushed after the spider complimented the quality of the silk in his kimono. 

“Excuse me!” proclaimed a gentleman as they passed; splitting himself in half, to Yuuri’s shock, to let them pass.

Eventually they climbed a flight of stairs which led to a ledge that looked out over the entire city.

“Isn’t the view beautiful? It takes my breath away, will it would if I had any.” The taller man proclaims with a wink. Yuuri huffs a laugh so he counts that as a success. After glancing around and noticing the bench he leads them over to it and they sit.

“What, what happened?”

“I suppose that’s a fair question. Where would you like me to start?”

“I... I just realized I don’t even know your name.” Yuuri has a feeling the maggot said something nasty because the man clutches his head and whispers a vehement, 

“Shut up!” He looks back up at Yuuri and with another bright smile says, “It’s Viktor.”

“Viktor. What happened to you?” Viktor looked so sad that Yuuri panicked again, “nononono you don’t have to tell me!” Viktor grabs his hand to stop his flailing.

“It’s alright Yuuri.” Viktor sighs, “I was related to Russian royalty. Closely enough to be used as a political bargaining chip.” Yuuri’s fingers tightened around his, “I was on my way to be married, when our carriage was set upon by bandits. I managed to escape and ran into the woods hoping to lose them, and in no small part to escape my marriage. I was too busy looking behind me I wasn’t looking at where I was headed. I fell through the ice of the pond, it was so cold I was sure I had died right then and there. I managed to climb out and crawled to the tree where you found me. As I lay there, freezing, I vowed that my soul would remain until I found someone who would be willing to love me.”

“And you chose me?” Viktor nodded,

“The moment that you passed me I knew that we were alike, and when you spoke I knew you were the one. You made me feel alive again.”

“Viktor, I need to go home.” The corpse shook his head so hard his bones rattled,

“You can stay here Yuuri, this can be your home now!”

“Viktor I was only in the woods because I was running from my wedding rehearsal.”

“Perfect, forget them and stay here with me. You asked me to marry you Yuuri, you asked me to dance in the moonlight with you forever!” Yuuri hung his head, Viktor had a point and it was clear the corpse was stubborn.

“Viktor,” he took the man’s hands in his, “much like you I’ve been pushed into marriage. But I can’t let my family be shamed because of me, I have a duty to fulfill and I must do it.” 

Viktor was still for a moment before throwing himself at Yuuri, he buried his face in his husbands chest and tried not to cry even though he could feel the burn behind his eyelids, turns out even corpses could still cry.

“Don’t leave me.” He whispered, “Stay by my side and never leave.” He started when he felt fingers in his hair. Yuuri combed his fingers through Viktor’s silver hair and sighed,

“I don’t want to marry her but I swore I would and I am a man of honor.” Viktor sniffed,

“Why should you have to honor a woman who doesn’t care for you or your traditions. I love your clothes and the fan you carry, I think you’re beautiful and I don’t care that you’re a man.” Yuuri smiles down at him,

“I don’t care that you’re a man either. Nor would my family.”

“If they don’t care then why can’t you be married to me?” Viktor could sit up straight but that would mean giving up the sound of Yuuri’s heartbeat.

“Because being married to a woman is more socially acceptable than being married to a corpse.”

“Who cares about socially acceptable,” Viktor grumbled, “I’ve never been socially acceptable a day in my life.” Yuuri laughs at that,

“Of that I have no doubt.” Yuuri lifts a hand and delicately touches the dried blue roses that make up the headpiece of his veil. “I wish I could ask them what to do.”

“Your family?” Yuuri nods, Viktor finally sits up and rubs his finger against his lips before brightening.

“I think I may know a way!” Yuuri arches an eyebrow at him,

“How?”

“Elder Yakov!” The corpse cries, he stands and yanks Yuuri to his feet. “He’ll know what to do.” As they begin to walk away Viktor calls over his shoulder,

“Come along Makkachin I know you’ve been following us.” Yuuri startles as a large dog skeleton bounds around the corner barking happily at them. The dog wags its tail so fast Yuuri half expects it to fly off but Viktor just scratches the dog’s head and smiles. 

“Do you like him?” he asks the dog and laughs loudly when the skeleton pounces taking Yuuri to the floor to nuzzle him. 

“Hello Makkachin.” Yuuri says once he’s got his breath back, he gets back to his feet and smiles as the dog rubs up against their legs. Viktor beams at him before tugging his hand to continue their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha finally got Makka in there! 
> 
> Scream at me on Tumblr about Ice Gays same name


	3. Chapter 3

“Elder Yakov! Come meet my husband!” Viktor burst through the door, Makkachin right on his heels. Yuuri followed him head in his hands.

“What are you muttering about?!” An elder skeleton shouted back from behind a massive pile of books.

“I brought my husband.” Viktor cheered, Yuuri jumped as the skeleton was suddenly right in front of him.

“And why did you think it was necessary to tell me?” Yakov was side eyeing Viktor but it was Yuuri who spoke.

“Viktor says you might know a way for me to communicate with my family, let them know I’m okay.” The skeleton studies him for a moment, then turns away,

“I like him Vitya, he’s a good balance for you.” Viktor cheers and Makkachin, spurred on by his master begins jumping around and barking, eventually taking Yuuri to the floor again. 

“As for your request young man, I don’t know why you need my help.”

“My family is still alive.” Yuuri replies pointing up, Yakov turns back around and follows Yuuri’s finger.

“I see that does complicate things, give me a minute. Vitya!” He turns to glare at the corpse, “Don’t. Touch. Anything.” Viktor just sighs and goes to hang off of Yuuri,

“Yuuuuuuuri, Yakov is being mean to me.”

“What are you twelve?” The man asks, Viktor gasps,

“So rude to ask a lady her age!” Yuuri arches an eyebrow,

“And here I thought you were my husband, looks like I found a wife after all.”

“I take it back, you’re just as bad as he is.” Yakov grumbles. He flips through a few more books while Viktor complains and Yuuri manages, breather or not the man has a good grip on Vitya, “Here fine, I have it.”

“What is ‘it’?”

“It's called a Ukrainian Haunting Spell, this will allow you and Vitya to visit the land of the living temporarily.” He disappears for a moment and then returns with a very large egg. “When you wish to return say Hopscotch.”

Viktor repeated the word with a giggle as Yakov cracked the spell holding egg and sent them off. 

They felt the thick mist begin to evaporate and found themselves standing near the lake Viktor almost drowned in. The taller man leans into him.

“I've spent so long in darkness that I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is.” He turned to Yuuri with a sly smile, “May I have this dance?”

Shaking his head Yuuri stepped into Viktor’s embrace and they began to dance around the clearing. After a few simple rotations the corpse winked and tilted them onto the ice. They slid together across the ice, laughing and clinging to each other like loons. One particularly off balance rotation though threatened to send Yuuri plummeting to the ice, thinking quickly Viktor spun them around so he took the brunt of the fall.

Yuuri was sprawled across his husbands chest laughing more freely than he had in some time, as his chuckles died down to the occasional giggle Yuuri found himself wishing to drown in the beautiful blue eyes looking up at him with so much affection. Yuuri reached out and brushed snow from Viktor's veil, pulling the material out of Viktor's face. The corpse closed his eyes and hummed with contentment.

“Yuuri” he whispered not wanting to break the tenderness between them as he leaned in closer, his heart metaphorically pounding as Yuuri did too. 

And then his husband's eyes snapped open with remembrance and he scrambled away. The only problem was he jerked away so fast Viktor’s arm, which had still been around his shoulders, went with him.

“I am so sorry, so sorry. Did I hurt you? Oh my god!” Yuuri rushed over and helped Viktor up, the corpse reattached his arm with little struggle and beamed at Yuuri.

“All better, no harm done. Now shall we be off?” Yuuri grabbed the back of Viktor’s coat before the corpse could step though.

“Umm...p-perhaps just I should go, I don’t think the townsfolk would take very well to you.” Viktor raised an eyebrow as Yuuri turned bright crimson, “A-and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Viktor sighed, “Very well” He couldn’t resist a quick peck to Yuuri’s cheek though, “please hurry back though.”

“I will.” And Yuuri turned to leave, but before he could quite do it though he turned back and handed his mother’s fan to Viktor. Those blue eyes were so wide as he carefully accepted the fan and cradled it close to his chest. Yuuri waited until he was out of Viktor’s sight before he took off running. 

~~~

“We found nothing in the forest, anything Minako?” Mari was shivering, honestly they were all freezing.

“I haven’t seen him around town anywhere.” Yuuri’s parents hadn’t returned yet either, they had taken the carriage with Phichit.

“Let’s go scout near Isabella’s, see if he tried to return there.” And with that the two women wandered off. 

~~~

“What is wrong with you?!” The voice in his head shrieked, “Just sitting here waiting like some fairytale damsel!” Viktor scowled and which a few knocks to the side of his head he sent Yuri flying into the snow.

“Go chew someone else’s ear for a while, I trust Yuuri.”

“If I hadn’t just been sitting in it, I would say that you have lost your mind. You barely know him!”

Viktor snatched the worm from the snow with his fingers and held the little Yuri to his face by the end of his tail. “Viktor Nikiforov is dead.” The maggot snarls. Viktor stands and dumps Yuri into his flower crown before taking off through the woods toward the town.

~~~

Yuuri had been all over town but couldn’t find his family, they weren’t at the house, the hotel, Isabella’s, or Minako’s. The young man was still hurrying through the streets trying to find his family though, he needed answers.

“Yuuri?”

“Mari?” Yuuri looked up and saw his sister just down the street, “Mari!”

He embraced her tightly, foregoing etiquette just this once.

“Where have you been, your clothes are a mess, you’ve had everyone worried Yuuri what happened?”

“Where’s mom and dad?” He asked instead.

“Still out looking for you, Yuuri the town crier said you’d been kidnapped.”

“Kidnapped? No! Well yes, but no.” Yuuri stopped her before she could interject, “I ran from the rehearsal and ended up married to a corpse, I don’t get it and I can’t explain it but I am. And the saddest part is, I like him more than I ever could my fiance. Mari I don’t know what to do.”

“You what?” Mari shook her head, “Let’s go back to the house, when mom and dad return you can tell us the whole story and we can figure out what to do from there.” 

Yuri let out a breath of relief and hung his head, he was still clinging to Mari’s sleeves like he did as a child. His older sister huffed and pressed her forehead on top of Yuuri’s like she also did when they were kids. 

“Yuuri?” The young man looked up at the wavering voice, Viktor was right there. “Yuuri who is this?”

Mari gaped at the man who stood before her, “the hell Yuuri...” Yuuri jumped,

“It’s okay! It’s okay Mari.” He came to stand in front of Viktor, shielding him. Unfortunately Viktor didn’t see it that way. He grabbed a fistfull of Yuuri’s kimono and triggered the spell,

“Hopscotch.”

~~~

Over in the woods not too close or too far from where Viktor had waited Hiroko and her husband comforted Phichit as he coughed up blood in the snow. The young man had fainted and fallen from the carriage. The Katsuki matriarch had heard the thump and upon realizing what happened had jumped from the carriage to get to the boy. Both shed tears as their other boy took one last shaky breath and then passed.

They brought his body back to the carriage and headed for the church, so he could be cared for.

“Where are you Yuuri?” She asked as she brushed hair from Phichit’s face.

~~~

As soon as they were back Below Yuuri pushed Viktor away from him,

“You lied to me!” Viktor yelled, “Just to get back to the horrid fiance?”

“Fiance? That was my sister!”

“What” That stopped Viktor but Yuuri was still pissed.

“My sister Mari who I had just found after running all over town, my sister who has been looking for me since you kidnapped me! My family has been worried sick, we were going to wait for them to return home so I could explain everything to them and now you have ruined everything!”

“Yuuri” Viktor pleaded, “I’m sorry.” tears began to stream down Viktor’s face, the man tried to hide them but once his eye popped out again it was rather unavoidable. It rolled to a stop at Yuuri’s feet and sighing Yuuri picked the eye up and handed it back.

“I couldn’t even get things settled with my fiance,” Yuuri hissed as he realized, “damnit Viktor.”

“I promise I’ll try to be a better husband Yuuri.” Viktor said reaching out, but Yuuri slapped his hand away.

“You’re not my husband!” 

“But y-you asked me to marry you, you as-”

“No I didn’t it was a mistake, I’d never marry you!” Viktor stood stock still for three seconds, long enough for Yuuri to realize he’d fucked up and then Viktor took off running. 

“No Viktor wait!” Yuuri called but the corpse was already long gone, Makkachin on his heels. “I didn’t mean that.”

~~~

Viktor swept into the small space he’d claimed as his own, yanking the veil off his head he held it in his hands with the intention to crush it, but found he could not. He sat on the bench with a sigh,

“I’m such a fool.” 

Even Yuri must have pitied him because the maggot hadn’t even agreed with him. Then he realized that Yuri and Otabek were both on the arm of the sofa, they looked sad.

Viktor took a few minutes to cry before he found he couldn’t continue to sit still. He decided to leave the veil behind and took to the streets headed to the one place that would make him forget his pain.

That’s where Yuuri finally found him, it wasn’t quite the pond from above but it was enough for Viktor. The corpse gracefully moved around dancing, his lack of necessary respiratory functions meaning he never had to stop to catch his breath. Yuuri watched for a bit as Viktor danced, his arms moving in sweeping gestures as if waiting to envelop someone in his embrace. Eventually he reached out to grasp the hand that extended toward him. Viktor didn’t feel like stopping though so he ended up pulling Yuuri a bit. The man swung them around stealthily avoiding Yuuri who was trying to catch his eye. After a few more ducks and spins Yuuri became fed up and on their next rotation the young man grabbed Viktor’s hair tangling his fingers in the long strands and pressed their lips together. 

It wasn’t really a kiss due to Yuuri’s momentum but it got his point across, Viktor slowed them to a stop.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. Yes I was angry but you couldn’t help your situation any more than I could.”

Viktor sighed and squeezed Yuuri’s hands,

“It’s my fault as well, I was forced into a marriage I did not want...and then I turn right around and do the same to you.” Yuuri pulls Viktor’s hand, the one with the ring on it, up and presses a kiss to the metal.

“Why don’t we start over, get to know each other?” Viktor nodded with a small smile,

“I think I can do that, come on.” Viktor led them back to the bar where Yuuri first woke up in the land of the dead, they grabbed a table in the back. It seems everyone was celebrating a new addition to the world. Yuuri smiled and laughed at everyone’s drunk antics, Viktor’s heart was in his eyes as he watched Yuuri laugh. The man looked over at him with a smile and Viktor thought just maybe, he could get his fairytale ending.

“Yuuri?” Or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this, for some reason I thought I'd already published this.

“Phichit? Wha- How?” His eyes widened in realization, “Oh God I’m so sorry.” Phichit laughed,

“No need for that Yuuri, I feel better than I have in years, it’s good to see you but what are you doing down here?”

“That would be because of me actually,” Viktor coughed looking nervous, “Hi.”

“Hello” Phichit responded kindly before turning back to Yuuri, “Guess everything worked out fine then, congrats to you. Didn’t know you had it in you Yuuri!” The newly dead man winked, but Yuuri was caught on his previous words.

“What do you mean everything worked out then?”

“Oh...oh! Yeah I guess you don’t know. Your fiance got married to that guy who showed up, Lord somebody or other. They seem happy.”

“And my family?” Phichit sighed and grabbed a mug that had been placed at his elbow, he took a careful sip and set it back down.

“Worried, of course, they miss you. Minako is helping them search for you,” Viktor winced, “But to be honest we’re all pretty glad you aren’t marrying her.” Yuuri rolls his eyes,

“Yes yes I’m well aware of everyone's opinions on the subject of my marriage.” Phichit took another sip of his drink and eyed Viktor again,

“You’re cute.” He said almost accusingly, Viktor laughed nervously. Phichit circled him, eyeing the Russian man up and down, “You love Yuuri?”

Viktor’s eyes snapped to Yuuri, who was watching him as well. He reached out and grasped Yuuri’s hand in both of his.

“We’re getting there, together.”

“Then I see no reason not to celebrate!” As if hearing the man’s joy the band began to play a lively tune.

“Care to dance?” Yuuri asked with a slight blush, Viktor nearly swooned.

“I’d love to.”

~~~~~~

“I found Yuuri!” Mari said as soon as her parents returned.

“Where is he? Is he okay?” They demanded.

“He looked fine his clothes were a little torn but, you might want to sit down for this.” Mari led them to the table and sat everyone down, this was more somber than the family’s earlier meeting.

“I...I think Yuuri has been taken by a White Lady, or a Shinigami, something not human. I saw her. I had just found Yuuri, he looked like he’d been running for some time, likely he managed to escape somehow. He was spouting nonsense about being married to a corpse and liking them more than his fiance. I tried to get him in the house, I thought he’d be safe there, that maybe he was hallucinating due to the cold. And then they appeared! He or she, I can’t really tell which, just appeared and called out to Yuuri! And he stood in front of it and defended it, and then it grabbed him and they disappeared in a cloud of ravens.” Mari put her head in her arms and sobbed, “I couldn’t save him.”

Hiroko crouched next to her daughter and laid a hand on her back,

“If it’s true that a Death god came for Yuuri, then you know there is nothing you could have done. We will continue to search for him tomorrow”. Hiroko sent her daughter off to bed before turning to her husband.

“We won’t give up until we find him.” He reassured,

“Yuuri is still alive, I know he is.” She said firmly.

~~~

“Oh Sara I’m so happy! To be honest I’d begun to lose hope.” The two turned to look as Yuuri and Phichit swung around the floor dancing, Phichit had been too sick to really dance while alive.

“No Viktor, you deserve this, your happiness.”

“Sara! That was so beautiful!” Mickey sobbed from the next table over, the two rolled their eyes.

“And on that note I think I’m going to go steal my husband back.” Viktor stood from the table just to feel a hand fall on his shoulder.

“Viktor we need to talk.”

Yuuri watched Yakov lead Viktor away and excusing himself from Phichit and a very handsy Chris, followed them.

“...complication with your marriage.” Yuri was bouncing on the book pages begging Yakov to let him say it.

“I don’t understand.” Viktor says.

“The vows are binding only until death do you part.”

“What are you saying?”

“Death has already parted you.” Yuuri and Viktor’s jaws dropped. Yuuri must have made some noise because Viktor turns to look at him.

“Yuuri” He breathes eyes full of fear. With a sigh the young man steps into the room and puts his arm around Viktor.

“So, what do we do now?”

“Well, there is one way to fix this.” Yakov said as he began flipping pages.

“Oh, please, please, let me tell them!” Yuri begged, Yakov ignored the maggot,

“It requires the greatest sacrifice.”

“Go on, get to the good part.” Yuri rushed.

“ What is it?” Yuuri asked, arm tightening around Viktor. Yuri cackled and wiggled toward Yuuri.

“We have to kill him!”

”What?” The couple exclaimed.

“Yuuri would have to give up the life he had forever. He would need to repeat his vows in the land of the living...” With that Yakov finally reached his intended page. “and drink from the wine of ages.”

“Poison.” Viktor clarified for Yuuri, who’d gone rather pale. Yakov scowled at all the interruptions but turned to Yuuri.

“This would stop your heart forever. But only then would your heart truly be Viktor’s.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s kimono and yanked,

“No! Yuuri I would never ask that of you!” Yuuri gave him a watery smile,

“You don’t have to.” His hands came up to cover Viktor’s as he turned to face Yakov, “I’ll do it.”

“My boy, if you chose this path you may never return to the world above.

Viktor was tearing up when Yuuri turned back to him, the shorter man wiped away his tears and pressed their foreheads together,

“Then we better make this trip count.”

~~~~

“Gather ‘round everybody! We’ve decided to hold a proper ceremony, so grab what you can and follow us! We’re moving this wedding party upstairs!” Yuuri announced to the small, but growing, group of corpses standing around him and Viktor.

“Upstairs!” The three little girls cheered.

“Sounds creepy!”

“Let's go!” And the three ran off before their mother could catch them.

Everyone else was more than happy to copy the girls enthusiasm and get to work. Yuuri helped Viktor off the horse statue the man had sat on for the announcement and watched with a silly lovestruck grin as Viktor walked away to get ready. Before Yuuri could go find something to do he was stopped by a deep voice.

“Hold on Yuuri.” Before the Japanese man could ask any more questions several more spiders descended on him. They quickly and efficiently repaired his clothes while Yuuri held in ticklish giggles.

Chris oversaw everything else and forced Yuuri to take a seat at the bar so he wouldn’t ruin his clothes again.

“Wedding cake is coming along nicely, decorations are almost finished, and-”

“I’m going to be the best man so you can check that off as well!” Phichit interjected.

Yuuri facepalmed,

“You can be Yuuri’s best man sure, I’m already Viktor’s.” Phichit cheered as the two men high fived. The girls came tearing into the room next holding armfuls of ribbon and other decorations. It wasn’t everyday the Underworld had a wedding and they wanted their first to be the best ever.

Celestino and Satsuki managed to nab Yuuri and drag him back out into the courtyard. Good timing too and Viktor was headed down the steps. Yuuri’s jaw dropped as Viktor peaked around the corner his now short hair falling over one eye.

Yuuri walked over and silently held out a hand to help Viktor down the last few steps.

“Do you like it?” The man asked fingering the ends of his hair. Instead of answering, as Viktor moved to take the last step off the stairs Yuuri grabbed him and spun him around startling a laugh out of the older man,

“I do.” He smiled setting Viktor back down. Viktor looked like he should be blushing again as he punched Yuuri’s shoulder lightly,

“Don’t get ahead of yourself just yet lyubov moya.” Yuuri just smiled and twined his fingers with Viktor’s. It was time.

~~~~~~

They’d spent the whole day searching but no Yuuri. Mari placed an arm around her mother and Hiroko smiled sadly at her daughter. The family stood on the edge of the forest taking comfort in one another. Then through the silence they heard singing. A slight distance away from them a parade of corpses was leaving the forest, they were dancing and singing...and headed straight into town. They stood there shocked until the screaming began.

~~~~~

Yuuri couldn’t say he was surprised by the screaming but it didn’t last long when people realized who they were screaming at, broken families and lost lovers reunited.

Yuuko had run directly into the arms of her husband their daughters clinging to them both as the whole family wept with joy. Yuuri smiled at the scene Viktor laying his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. Isabella’s parents ran screaming from their manor which drew the couple's attention. Lord Leroy looked frightened but dutifully shook the hand of Isabella’s grandfather who was showering the newlyweds with praise. It was clear the second Leroy spotted Yuuri, the man smirked at him, looking like a dead-raising necromancer standing there with a corpse at his side as bodies overran the town. Yuuri winked at him and then led the person on his arm away from the scene.

As they walked Viktor noticed something shocking, his jaw dropped so fast it almost dislocated and he was stuck smacking Yuuri repeatedly on the arm until his husband acknowledged him.

“Vitya what isss-oh.” Chris held a young man in his arms and was likely whispering sweet and probably slightly filthy nothings in the ear of his ex-husband. The man was blushing but held Chris’ hand tightly the ring still on his finger flashing brightly as he cried on his dead loves shoulder.

Yuuri and Viktor smiled, Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand to get a laugh out of the younger man, before leaving the couple to their reunion.

~~~

The Katsuki’s slowly made their way down the main street, many of the corpses had broken off from the procession headed to the church. Hiroko felt tears spring to her eyes as she watched Nishigori embrace his family again, they were close family friends and his loss had affected them all. He noticed them and smiled, his wife also noticed them and giggled.

“If you’re looking for Yuuri he’s at the church!” She called, the Katsuki’s stopped in their tracks and glanced at the church, after a quick bow they hurried up the hill.

~~~

The priest from his failed reception stood before the church yelling, the corpses leading the charge (at least those with faces) raised an eyebrow. And then in a stunning display of strength Mila hoisted the priest over her head and carried him back inside the church as if he weighed nothing.

Viktor and Yuuri howled with laughter as the priest sputtered nonsensically before passing out upon seeing the unlikely couple.

Everyone took their places, except Viktor, he’d waited long enough for this he wasn’t about to bother with walking down an aisle if he meant he had to separate from Yuuri for another minute.

“Dearly beloved, and departed. We are gathered here today to join this man and this corpse in marriage...”

The Katsuki’s headed through the open church doors and slid onto one of the back benches, they were scanning every row for their loved one when Mari’s loud gasp drew the family’s attention...and ‘shushes’ from several corpses.

Yuuri delivered his vows in flawless, beautifully flowing Japanese. Viktor didn’t know a single word but he could see the affection in Yuuri’s eyes and felt his eyes begin to water.

Hiroko’s eyes were also full of tears, her baby had finally gotten the wedding he’d wanted, was it unconventional absolutely but she’d also never seen her little Yuuri so happy.

Yakov turned to Viktor and nodded. Taking a deep breath Viktor tried to compose himself as much as possible. He began his vows the rough sounds of his native language sounding beautiful to Yuuri’s ears. The ceremony ground to a halt though when Viktor noticed something that distracted him. He cut off mid word and turned to Yuuri panicked.

“Viktor what’s wrong?” Yuuri asked, he stepped closer holding one of Viktor’s hands in both of his. Viktor smiled at him sadly,

“I love you so much Yuuri. So much that I can’t let you do this, you have a life here and people who love you.”

“Viktor I-” The russian placed a hand over his lips.

“I know.” He took a step back from Yuuri and pulled Yuuri’s hands up kissing the backs of both. “Yuuri promise me something?”

Yuuri was crying now, why did Viktor sound like he was saying goodbye?

“Anything, please Viktor what are you doing?”

“Live your life, enjoy every moment. And when your time is done, call my name and I will return to you.” And with that Viktor turned Yuuri to face his family who was all staring at him eyes full of tears.

“Mom. Dad. Mari.” Smiling Viktor gave him a slight push toward them. His mother crushed him in her embrace holding him tightly, they both cried until Mari’s sleeve tugging demanded Yuuri’s attention.

“Yuuri look.” The man turned and watched as a cascade of blue rose petals swept through the room and out the doors, when they cleared away the church was empty.

“I love you Yuuri.” floated in the whisper of the wind as it passed, a few petals caressing his face.

“Viktor...”

~~~

Soft steps made their way through the snow before settling next to another figure on a log overlooking a frozen pond full of kids and teens sliding around on the ice.

“How are you?”

Nishigori sighed,

“In some ways it feels like I lost them all over again.” He ran a hand over his face, “At least this time I got to say goodbye. What about you, you’re the one who was married to a prince.”

“Viktor is going to have a fit when he finds out.” Turns out the Russian had not just been related to royalty, he was royalty. The ‘bandits’ that attacked Viktor’s carriage had been an assassination attempt to prevent Viktor from taking the throne after it had been revealed he was the true son of the Czar.

Nishigori at least chuckled at that, “But seriously Yuuri, how are you?”

“Could be better, I miss him and Mari has become more overprotective than mom ever could.” Yuuri shuffled his feet kicking up a bit of snow before readjusting on the log. “Remember when we were that young?”

“I remember a chubby little brat showing off, stealing all of Yuuko’s attention.” Yuuri barked out a laugh at that.

“You married her, no amount of showing off will change that.” The two friends reminisced about the ice and Yuuko for a bit longer, eventually Yuuri muttered, “I wish we could ice skate year round.”

“Why not? How hard can it be to freeze water?” Yuuri turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

It took a few years but soon Ice Castle was the most famous skating arena in London, they even had their own ‘Madonna’ patron saint.

Yuuri could be found there often, dancing his way across the ice, his movements always seemed to be calling out to someone.

Neither Yuuri nor Nishigori (re)married, not that that stopped either man from wearing a ring on their finger. There were whispers and investigations but no one could prove anything.

Once the rink was secured and Yuuri was confident that his family would be well taken care of, he said a quiet goodbye to them and made his way to the forest on the outskirts of the city. By now the path was familiar to him. He looked down at the frozen surface of the pond and let the word that had been clawing in the back of throat out.

“Viktor”

“Hello Yuuri”

 

Edit: There is now a stunning piece of fanart for this fic now and I am so excited to share it with everyone, I will put a link below if anyone wants to fav it on DA

https://imaginarypicture.deviantart.com/art/The-Corpse-Bride-721894380

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ending may seem strange but historically ice rinks were just becoming popular when this story takes place. I wanted to give Yuuri and Nishigori something positive after the loss of their loved ones. As to why I didn't just let Yuuri die, in the original Corpse Bride Victor doesn't seem to have a lot of affection for his parents, they are in fact never really seen after Meyhew dies. But Yuuri is not like that, and Viktor knows how much family means to Yuuri, so he'd rather give them what precious time they can have with Yuuri because Viktor will have his husband for eternity after. Viktor being royalty is a nod to the Corpse Bride who in trivia is stated to have been related to royalty.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are cuddled, scream at me to hurry up on Tumblr same name.
> 
> Just to make things clear, JJ does not murder Viktor in this


End file.
